Melody
|kit=Melody |mother=Unnamed she-cat |father=Unnamed tom |mentioned=''Creativity'' }} Melody is a very light gray-brown she-kit with faint tabby stripes. History In the 100 OneShot Book ''Creativity :When Ashkit is persuaded by Littlewing and Cloudkit to tell a story, he begins by introducing Melody. He explains how Melody lived on the streets with her family, and how hard life was for her, though not impossible, and how much she loved her family. He spoke about her curiosity, and how she wanted to explore; and how she met many cats, but due to her shyness, wasn't able to make many friends. :He explains how she stumbled upon a dead baby bird, and how she didn't know what it was until she heard birdsong. At this point, Crowkit interrupts him, cutting him off, saying how that wasn't his story, but rather, their mother's. :Cloudkit tells him he can tell the story, but it wouldn't be in the competition. He continues with the story. Melody buries the baby bird as well as she could, and went to see the live baby birds; he describes how weird it looked for Melody, as the baby birds were all wrinkled and featherless, but despite their obvious differences, she saw them as kits. :She came back every day to see the baby birds grow, and she was there when the birds' feathers start to grow in. However, when Melody came to visit one way, she found that the parents had disappeared, leaving the chicks to starve. Melody decided to feed them herself. :She begins to travel, gathering grubs and food for the birds. Despite her efforts, two of the birds die, leaving one to live. She had a much lesser burden with only one chick to take care of. Melody names the surviving chick "Crescent", in honor of a white mark like a crescent moon under his wing. :Eventually, when Crescent was old enough to fly, she carries the chick to a park, where the chick could observe other birds in flight, and finally he succeeds in flying. :Melody's parents, during this time, thought she was sad, so they went hunting early. They catch the bird Melody had raised. Melody becomes very upset and, refusing to speak to anyone, flees to the park hoping to catch a glimpse of Crescent - but she finds none. :She finally collapses under an oak tree, which was where Crescent took its first flight. She falls asleep, and dreams that she was in a grand forest, and she locates three robins quickly - Crescent and its parents. The parents thank her for taking care of their chick, and Crescent thanks her as well, explaining that this was the afterlife, how every bird came here after they die, provided they could fly. Melody, comforted by the bird's words, ask for forgiveness for her parents' actions. Crescent tells her that he is glad to be flying alongside his parents, and promises that when she dies, they could walk the skies together. :When Melody wakes, she feels safe, and returns to her parents, much to their delight. Family '''Mother:' *Unnamed she-cat: Living (As of Creativity) Father: *Unnamed tom: Living (As of Creativity) References & Citations Category:Kits Category:Females Category:100 OneShot characters Category:Mentioned characters Category:Creativity characters Category:Characters with unknown affies